Blue and Purple Skies
by SOFisticated1
Summary: "'Cause there'll be no sunlight/If I lose you, baby/And there'll be no clear skies/If I lose you, baby/And just like the clouds/My eyes will do the same, if you walk away/Everyday, it'll rain, rain, rain" BPOV/AH or AU. Kind of sad, kind of dark. FEMISH.


_*Note* __Sup? LazyMasochistBoot here, just stopping by to say that what you're about to read is beautiful and you may cry. Just a warning: Go run to Walgreens, buy tissues and just weep. I'll hold you. Okay? Okay.__  
><em>_I'm proud of my lovely SOF. And despite my creepy note, I am srsly in love with what you are about to read. Enjoy it, snitches! _

From SOF: Hey, readers. *waves*

The following is a result of some inspiration from a photo and from listening to Bruno Mars' song It Will Rain (which is on the Breaking Dawn Pt. 1 OST) one too many times. Also, the weather and skies yesterday really had me going. This song kills me. Bruno out did himself with this and just… yeah. I have an over active mind and get very easily inspired by songs.

As for Lazy's note up there… I cannot explain her, haha. I needed someone to tell me it wasn't shit. That I wasn't just throwing words together. I've been helping her post lately and have left notes in her AN, only see it as fairness for her to do them same. Do heed her warning… It Will Rain. Lots of Rain fell when writing this, figuratively speaking and not.

Oh, and if you listen to the song while reading this… *thumbs up* Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I wrote this. NOT SM. No Twilight relation, so she can't even try to own this. Just under twilight to be posted because I wanted to post this. And Bruno owns his song.

**BPOV**

_'Cause there'll be no sunlight__  
><em>_If I lose you, baby__  
><em>_And there'll be no clear skies__  
><em>_If I lose you, baby__  
><em>_And just like the clouds__  
><em>_My eyes will do the same, if you walk away__  
><em>_Everyday, it'll rain, rain, rain_

_ -Bruno Mars "It Will Rain"_

Blue and Purple Skies

Pinks and oranges don't hold much meaning to me. Their brightness displeases me when I still see them there in my skies. They are splayed across my evening sky, smeared with red as they head for a new dawn. The sight of it sends anger through me in ripples and I exhale in an attempt to calm myself.

It isn't until I see the lilacs mixed with deeper purples that my temper is contained. The clouds set in and for some reason they calm me. Tranquility runs through me as the skies clash and mix, bringing in the moon as the cold surrounds me. The numbness my body feels to the temperature should keep the rest of me from feeling, should keep me sane. It's the chill of the wind that whips around me which sends my body into shivers as I look to the west already missing the warmth. Though the slight view of the hot sun setting is still vivid, I feel none of it and the cold becomes welcoming.

The sight fills me with longing and the only thing remaining warm are the tears in my eyes. My cheeks remain dry as they fall only to be wiped away quickly by the hostile winds. And just like the sand, they're gone and being carried away as a miniature sandstorm. No more memories of her spirit or of the warmth she would surround me with. Now that the sun is set, chased away by the night, the only warmth left behind are the feelings of that _need_. Only the want and desperation of needing her close to me in more ways than one are all that remain apparent.

The white and gray clouds pass, following the red and orange that has now disappeared completely. The purples have followed it, leaving me with the dull and clear blue night sky. It's dark and lonely with barely ten stars joining it. I stand in the sand wishing I didn't feel as hard as stone. Wishing the raging wind gust would take me away from the unpleasantness of life without her and its wretched freeze that has turned my once bright soul dark.

I stay and stare at the dark sky, watching its nothingness. It's large and vast. The wind has died but the chill remains. Its silence reminds me that I am alone and she is not here anymore. I close my eyes and wish to be the sun; to be warm and bright once again… or to be the purple in the sky.

Only a small reality stays with me. The reality knowing at the end of the day my skies are still blue.

**AN: ** And there you have it. Very short, I know. My AN is probably longer. Anyway, do let me know what you think/thought.

Laters.


End file.
